Slenerman: Horny Version
by Tafyapyap
Summary: The result of being tired at 3am. Ammy gets lost in the woods and because she's so stupid, "befriends" the Slenderman. However, he craves her young, luscious body. Warning: Absolutely ridiculous story.


**Slenderman: Horny Version**

**Yes. I'm really doing a Slenderman lemon. Bite me. Anyways, don't be sacred and enjoy!**

* * *

Dark, scary woods. That's where Ammy was at. Her car broke down while she was driving down the long empty road and stopped in the woods to see if there was anyone who could help her. "Hello? Anybody?" She looked around; it was as dead as a ghost town. Nothing but crickets were filling the night sounds, along with the wind rustling against the trees and the sounds of her stepping on the grass. It never even occurred to her how dangerous it s to be in the woods by herself at night, and especially if she was wearing a tiny tight tanktop with no bra (and she has the chest size where she would DEFINITELY need one) and a miniskirt that she wore after coming from a night party. But that's how Ammy kind of fits in with the "dumb blonde" stereotype. "Ohh~! It still won't work~!" She was still trying to use her cellphone, but obviously, it wouldn't work. After like what seemed like hours of searching the dark woods, she found something odd; a note on a tree.

"Huh?" She examined it. It said, _"He has no eyes." _"What? Who? Who has no eyes?" Curious, Ammy wanted to have a better inspection of the paper and...

** Picked up the note.**

Now, it begins. "..." Ammy suddenly became VERY uncomfortable as soon as she picked up that note. She searched the entire forest and saw not a soul, but now... even she felt like someone was there, now. Despite that, she wondered how she could have missed those notes, and was curious as to what the others said. "Maybe if I collect more, they'll tell me a story." She went back to the oil barrels she remembered and picked up a note, but all it had on it were pictures of trees. "Booring~!" Then she went to that big, gigantic tree and the note on there said, _"Can't run." _"Rep! W-Well, not with these breasts, I can."

Eventually, she stopped. She found no point in collecting more notes. They weren't like a diary or journal and not telling her a story or anything. "(sigh) Maybe I should walk down that long road-" What she saw made her stop talking immediately; in the distance, right there near the dark trees, was a figure. "Hey! A person! Excuse me~!" She ran to him, not knowing just how much danger she was getting herself into. As she got closer, she could see this man was much more taller than she imagined, almost at an impossible height. He wore a suit and to her, he had a mask on. "Excuse me, can you help me? My car broke down and- !" Then the figure disappeared, right infront of her two own blue eyes. "Woah, how did he do that? Is he a magician?!" She stopped and was impressed with his "magic trick." Then he appeared again. Behind her. "Gyah!" She turned around, and even to his surprise, she clapped. "Woow! That was amazing, Mr. Magician! I can't believe I was actually scared! Could you show me more tricks?"

He didn't get it; why wasn't this little girl screaming? Crying? Running? Panicking or absolutely losing her mind? Why not in the least was she scared of him? Slenderman didn't even WANT to kill this one, but rather, he would do something _else_ to her. Slenderman did a turning motion with his finger to her, signaling to turn her down. "Oh, are you going to do a trick on me?! Teh hee hee hee hee!" She happily turned around and was trembling in excitement. Slendy used his tentacles to bind her arms up in the air. Then he squished those large, magnificent breasts of hers. "Huh? Oh-oh! I didn't wear a bra today..." His hands practically sunk in the goo texture meatmounds, his hands not wanting to stop groping them for even a second. "Y-You're squeezing awfully hard, Mr. Magician." He then went and flicked her erect nipples and then brought his head down to them. Even without a mouth, he was able to do the action of sucking on her nipples. "Hah!" She let out a moan, her legs trembling slightly and her face becoming red. He suckled them hard, squeezing them simultaneously until she eventually lactated. "A-Ahh! D-Don't! Only b-babies can drink the milk, Mr. Magician!" He stopped either way, disliking the taste of her milk and pressing his face to neck, licking upwards to her ear. "Ahh, Mr. Magician! Th-That tickles!"

He than sat down and then slammed down to the ground with him. He lifted up her skirt; she was soaking wet from her white panties. Oddly, this turned him on. "M-M-Mr. Magician, haah!" She looked up to him. "C-Could you put your fingers down there? It's starting to tingle." He took no time to massage her wet spot. "Ahh, mm! K-Keep doing that!" Now she was begging for it. He wondered, is there ANYTHING he could do to terrify this girl? But him, and his fingers, didn't care. He then let go of her arms and immediately, she turned around and crawled over to the bulge in his pants. "Ooh, you're hiding a big one here, Mr. Magician!" She excitedly zipped down his pants and there was his member, huge and pulsing. "Oh, Mr. Magician! This is a big one!" Ammy exclaimed, her panties becoming even wetter. She stood up to slide them down and slowly, slid his member inside her. "Haah, ohh!" She never took on such a size like his, and she liked it. Slender was even grunting in pleasure, his voice revealing to be very deep.

She continued to slam down onto him, he thrusting into her harder than she is. Her moans become louder and she clenches his arms while he's grappling her waist. "Ohh!" He smothers his face in her chest. She rubs the back of his head while she fills his ears with dirty moans. Slenderman has never done this with a human before and realized what he was missing; while he was killing all of those other teenage girls when he could be thrusting into them monsterliously. Unable to talk, he unwarningly shoots his fluids inside of her. She clenched her teeth in sheer joy and clenched him harder. "Ahh~. That was a GREAT trick, Mr. Magician~;D."

* * *

**...LOL! I was gunna take this seriously, but then I said fuck it! XD But hey, it was ridiculous from the start, right? Slendy don't has sex with girls, he kills them! But whatever, I'm out! And remember, don't pick up any notes in dark forests all alone or you'll have a fateful encounter~! Bye!**


End file.
